True Heroes
by littledustbunny
Summary: The fourth Shinobi world war was finally over and Uchiha Itachi only had three more days as a living dead. This is how you end a century old feuding between the Senju and the Uchiha.


_**True Heroes**_

"_Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience."_

_(Thomas Merton)_

**Day One**

The war was finally over and he only had three more days as a living dead.

He and his brother helped a couple members of the Allied Shinobi Forces in eliminating Kabuto before assisting the five reigning Kages in defeating and sealing Uchiha Madara along with the second Tsuchikage. At the same time, Naruto, the Cloud Jinchuriki and the Allied Shinobi Forces killed Tobi and sealed the remaining Jinchuriki.

This body does not tire, nor does it require food or drink to sustain itself. He thought that winning the war and bringing his brother back to Konoha would give them the emotional closure that he needed. The closure that would dust away the sad excuse of a body that he has.

But, of course, he was a special case for he already freed himself.

The Hokage then told him that they would need to perform a different kind of sealing for him. To finally lay him rest in peace.

'_This is not life_,' he thought to himself. But he surprised himself when he asked for at least three more days before the sealing.

The Hokage understood.

The Uchiha prodigy didn't know what he would do in those three days. He knew that he was a man of few words and if Sasuke was anything like him, talking would not be the preferred method of communication.

So, he looked at his brother, his foolish little brother, on the hospital bed unconscious, the remainder of whatever chakra he has left, sealed.

If it weren't for the pink-haired medic, his brother would not make it out of those two battles alive.

_24 hrs earlier_

He cursed inwardly when his brother spotted him in the forest amidst the Fourth Shinobi World War. After trying his best to avoid crossing paths with Sasuke, he found him. They fought and fought, his little brother stubborn as always.

And in typical Uchiha fashion, talking was a side dish to their fighting. So between the showers of kunai, the raging fire jutsu and the dodging of Sasuke's sword, he managed to convince him that he was real, thanks to Kabuto's Impure World Resurrection technique.

Itachi could tell that Sasuke was enraged at the notion of him being used as a mere lifeless pawn in Kabuto and Madara's plan. More enraged than when he found out that Sasuke himself was a pawn to lure out the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and vice versa.

"Otouto, our clan was too far gone in their lust for power and hatred," he had said to him, "what Madara gave you were half-truths, let me show you everything…"

He then poked Sasuke's forehead and soon they were enveloped in the darkness that loomed over the Uchiha compound at the day of the massacre.

"What is this?"

"We are inside my memory."

Sasuke looked confused, impressed but confused.

"It's a memory jutsu that I wanted to use on you the day we fought," he explained, "unfortunately I underestimated my illness."

"You were sick?"

"Aa."

They continued to walk along the paved road inside the compound. Sasuke walked pass the houses, listening to the clear voices of the occupants. Itachi had explained to him the roles that each clan members had in the planned 'coup-d'etat.'

He saw the mixed emotions in his brother's face as they hear the conversations being carried out in different houses.

"_I say we use the kyuubi jinchuriki to cause mayhem while we kill the elders and the Sandaime."_

"_What about the last Senju princess? We need to send someone after her, otherwise she will come back with revenge."_

"_Itachi is the strongest, he will be our most effective weapon against the Hyuuga clan."_

"_No, Itachi will be more useful in taking care the rest of the clans. The Nara clan, especially, they are not to be underestimated."_

Then they heard the unmistakable voice of their father, "_It's a shame that Mikoto is really soft with Sasuke. He could just be as good as a killing machine as Itachi is."_

Itachi looked at his clearly stricken brother, "We were all just tools, Otouto."

"Even Okaa-san?"

He smiled miserably, "No, not Okaa-san. She was good friends with many other villagers."

Sasuke's mouth had trembled as he voiced his next question.

"Then, must you kill her?"

"I didn't…" he paused hesitantly, "our father did."

Before Sasuke could ask him any more question, Itachi closed his eyes firmly and fast-forwarded his memory.

They saw a younger looking Itachi running into the house, only to crumble upon their mother's unmoving body.

"I've seen enough, take me back."

Itachi stood still, watching as the scene before them unfold itself.

How a younger Itachi dodged their father's sword slash.

How his father spoke of his mother's 'pathetic' wish of not harming Itachi despite his suspicion.

How his father expressed disappointment over his wife loyalty to the village.

"I said, take me back!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Very well," Itachi responded, releasing the memory jutsu.

They soon found themselves back in the forest

"I was never going to hurt you or Okaa-san. Unfortunately I was late," he looked down in regret, "she loved you very much, your mother. As do I."

Sasuke's face had constricted in anguish, "Why? Why us?"

"Because such great powers were never meant for everyone. People loose themselves in their lust and battle for power. We weren't Gods, Sasuke."

Sasuke responded in n angry yell, punching the tree behind him in frustration. "The thought of happy families living in Konoha angers me, the thought of their carefree lives upon your pain angers me, the thought of them praising the very elders who did this to us angers me."

Itachi gripped the shoulder of his younger brother, "It is not their fault, otouto. Those happy, carefree families are the ones who even until now considered you as part of them. Had the other clan leaders been informed of the elders' plan, they would not agree to it."

"But you did it anyway…"

"Because they didn't know how deep the hatred and lust for power our clan had. If you held any memory left from your childhood, I'm sure you remember. Had it not been for our mother, you would never have called us family. "

Sasuke looked away quietly.

"We were tools, Sasuke. I wasn't going to let my little brother be treated the same way. I want you to have friends in the village. Just like your mother. So I did what I have to do."

Sasuke spat, "And you were labeled as a traitor."

Itachi sighed, "When we were little, Okaa-san used to take us out from the compound to meet her friends in the village. They were nothing like us, there's no mention of power or kill count."

"Aa, I remember"

"It was a different feeling, Sasuke. Inside the walls of the compound all I could feel was competition over power and body counts. There was never a sense of family because they look down on your weakness."

Sasuke didn't want to admit it openly but he too remembered the many times he was put down for his weakness.

Itachi continued, "But those villagers… Mayu-san and her family who sells onigiri, Kushina-san who always agrees to watch me if Okaa-san was busy, Yamanaka-san the chatty flower lady… I can't bear the thought of their lives ruined because of our clan's foolish thirst for power."

The younger Uchiha stayed quiet, eyes down at the grass, his brother's words bringing back memories of his childhood. The tomato onigiri, the greeting and the pinching of his cheeks from random villagers and the feeling of wamth as his mother held his hand when they walk around the markets.

"But you were still labeled as a traitor."

Itachi smiled at him, "Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice. It demands greater heroism than war, Sasuke. It demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience."

Sasuke looked at Itachi painfully, comprehending the meaning of his words.

They stood in silence before Sasuke's face relaxed as he raised both his arms, and for the first time in their lives…he hugged his older brother.

Sasuke patted his older brother's back. "You're a hero, aniki. "

"Now are you ready to be the last remaining Uchiha?"

Sasuke broke away from their brotherly hug and with a dark resolve in his eyes he said, "Let's go kill Madara."

**Day Two**

"Itachi-san, are you sure you don't need some rest?"

Itachi looked up to a pair of concerned emerald eyes. '_The pink haired medic with the monstrous strength_,' he mused.

"This body does not require sleep, Haruno-san."

The medic shrugged her shoulder and walked over to the hospital bed in front of them, checking Sasuke's vitals, a medical chart in her right hand.

Itachi observed her professionally. She was an amazing medic-nin and was a surprisingly skilled kunoichi.

She had no bloodline limit, no clan connections, yet she managed to acquire a tutelage under the Godaime Hokage. Her chakra control was beyond perfect and her battle moves were unpredictable.

As she had no known bloodline ability or hereditary traits, enemy ninja often could not predict her ability thus leaving them with no plan to counter her attack.

Her fighting skills were adapted to suit whatever injury she had sustained during the battle and whatever landscape she was in to be used as her offense.

She and two of her teammates were sent by their headquarter to scout a large presence of chakra only to found Itachi and Sasuke battling Kabuto, the latter seemingly has morphed himself with Orochimaru's leftovers.

Itachi couldn't helped but notice his brother raising an eyebrow in admiration as she with a beautifully precise chakra control, ordered the ground beneath her to crack with her fist, throwing Kabuto in disarray.

What amused him greatly was her superior multi-tasking ability. While she was lashing out animosity and curses against his brother, the pink haired medic never ceased her fighting, slamming several white Zetsus onto a rock and kicking several others a few yards far.

Itachi focused on Sakura who now faced him, hands on her hip, "Well, I hope your presence here can talk some sense into your little brother once he's up… _ if_ he ever wakes up, that is."

The older Uchiha could see his younger brother behind her stirring in his bed, his heavy lids slowly opening. 

Seizing the opportunity, he quickly asked the medic "Tell me, Haruno-san. What is my younger brother to you, really?"

She looked at the man before her quizzically, "A former teammate."

"Nothing more?"

"No," she replied flatly. '_A little too flat'_, he thought inwardly.

"Why is that?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the suddenly talkative dead shinobi. She put Sasuke's chart down and folded her arms in annoyance, "Apart from his attempt to kill me _twice_? Well, your brother is an arrogant, conceited, stuck-up block of ice cube with incredible superiority complex who sees everyone without a bloodline ability as dead weights."

"So you hate him?"

Sakura paused, "Hate is a strong word. I am… indifferent."

"Is that why you used up your chakra two days ago to heal my foolish little brother? Because you were, as you put it eloquently… _indifferent_?"

Sasuke coughed.

Emerald eyes widened as she turned around to see an impassive looking Sasuke, still handsome even in his condition.

She rushed to his side.

"How are you feeling? Close your eyes for a bit," she said, bringing her hands to cover Sasuke eyes and sending a soothing stream of chakra into him, "you've overused your Sharingan, which was why you ended up unconscious for a full day yesterday."

Itachi watched, impressed to see the quick change in attitude from the medic. She was huffing in annoyance just a second ago before she quickly switched on her professional face.

"Okay, I'm now using my chakra to massage and repair your eye muscle. It seems your eye muscle has been in a knot for quite some time," she loudly observed. She didn't get him. This knot must've caused him severe headaches for a while now.

"Do you just live with the constant headache?" she asked incredulously, "…such a masochist."

She picked up the chart again, checked several boxes and proceeded to complete her evaluation. She clicked her pen and placed it inside the pocket of her medic nin coat.

"All good, now if you please excuse me, I have to help Tsunade-sama with the uh,… sealing jutsu," she said, walking backwards towards the door, "I'll leave you two to uh… bond."

Once she exited the room, Sasuke directed his gaze towards his brother, "What were you doing, aniki?"

Leaning back into his chair, Itachi answered ingenuously, "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Not that," Sasuke scoffed.

"I am but after all, your older brother…," he said, a knowing smile on his face, "…when we were little, I knew you like tomatoes even before you did."

Sasuke scowled.

He then realized that this must be what its like to have a brother. To tease you when you were caught looking too hard at your former teammate, to give you answers to your questions and to poke your forehead when you're being foolish. He then nervously asked, "Are you… staying?"

Itachi shook his head slowly, "This body doesn't belong here, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, he was indeed the last remaining Uchiha, alone.

Perceptive as always, Itachi spoke, "You are blessed with loyal teammates who considers you their family. I must say that I envy you."

Sasuke's thought immediately flew upon the loud-mouthed orange shinobi. He hadn't seen him since the last time they met during the aftermath of his battle with Danzo. He hoped he was alive, they still have a score to settle.

"If you're thinking about Naruto-kun, he is alive and well. He's just next door, makes it easier for the medic Haruno-san to monitor the both of you."

Sasuke frowned, nodding his head. His brother must have an uncanny ability to read other people's mind.

Itachi stood up and walked over to Sasuke's bed, "Come now, lets pay him a visit." Sasuke groaned in response but held on to Itachi's arm to stand up anyway.

"You reek, otouto. Must ask Haruno-san to give you a bath," Itachi said as he slung one of Sasuke's arm around his neck.

Sasuke looked at his brother menacingly, "Aniki, I was merely impressed by her. She was skilled."

"Of course she was, she took out Sasori of the Red Sand."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Akatsuki's Sasori?"

Itachi nodded. They made their way to the room next door and slid the door open.

Sasuke felt the familiar feel of nuisance as he encountered the sleeping form of Uzumaki Naruto, snoring quite loudly. He noticed a half empty glass of water on the table next to the bed and chucked the remaining content on to the sleeping shinobi's face.

Naruto twitched as he opened his eyes slowly. It widened in shock at the sight of two tall Uchiha brothers in front of him.

"TEME!"

"Dobe," he grunted.

"TEME'S BROTHER!" he said, pointing a finger at the older Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun," he greeted.

"Are..Are you going to kill me?" he whispered meekly in horror.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrows twitching in irritation already, so he merely responded, "I have no chakra."

"So if you have chakra, you were going to kill me?" he asked, horrified, "It was bad enough that Sakura-chan couldn't heal me because she used up all her chakra healing your sorry ass!"

"No one is killing anyone, Naruto-kun," Itachi responded patiently, "my little brother just wants to see you."

"Shyeah, he wants to see me all right," Naruto snorted, fist pumping in the air "we have a score to settle, TEME!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Naruto's broken legs, both wrapped in thick bandages.

"So are you back, Teme? Sakura-chan told me everything."

Sasuke looked at his brother and grunted a "Hn" in reply.

"Ne, ne, must be nice to have a brother, eh Teme! I've always wanted one!" Naruto exclaimed, unsuspecting towards the repercussion of his statement.

Itachi cleared his throat, "I'm not going to be around for much longer, Naruto-kun. The sealing is scheduled in two days."

Naruto's smile fell in realization. "I'm sorry, Teme," he murmured.

Sasuke looked down.

"Otouto has nothing to worry about," he said, patting his younger brother on his back, "I trust that you will be a good brother to Sasuke, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto beamed, "Hell yes! I'm going to beat the crap out of his ass everyday!"

"And make sure that he takes Haruno-san out on a date?" he asked, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"NO WAY! SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, which piqued the loudmouthed shinobi even more. As Sasuke easily thwarted all of Naruto's lame attempt in harming him using only the upper half of his body, Itachi couldn't help but smile.

His brother was in good hands.

**Day 3**

The pink haired kunoichi looked at her mentor, trying her best to suppress any sorrowful expression from appearing in her face. "Shishou, are you sure you want to do this?"

They have been reading and researching all the scrolls and tablets that they could find. Most belonged to Sunagakure. The Kazekage was nothing but cooperative when he was told of the Hokage's intention.

After deciphering the ancient language of Sunagakure, the Hokage and her apprentice finally found the answer they've been looking for.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice, her second coming and the daughter she never had. "I'm not changing my mind, now hand me that bottle of sake!"

Sakura exhaled in defeat and slump forward as she retrieve the sake from Tsunade's drawer.

'_It's time for a new dawn to begin,_' the slug lady thought to herself, satisfied with the decision she just made.

ooOOoo

Sasuke spent the entire day with his brother and Naruto with Hatake Kakashi dropping in and out to update them on Sasuke's pardoning development.

His brother was right, having spent too much time in the darkness with that soiled Madara, he only just realized the pleasant feeling of light and warmth. He found himself on multiple times suppressing a slight smile from Naruto's boisterous laughs and stupid jokes.

They had spent last night talking. Mostly Itachi. Imparting any last minute wisdom to his younger brother—from his wise principles of being a shinobi to the secrets to growing plump tomatoes. And most importantly, he bestowed upon Sasuke the importance on living life without regret.

"That's why, it is perfectly normal to like your former teammate. Do something before you regret it," Itachi had quipped.

His brother surprised him in many ways. He didn't have an extensive collection of memories when it comes to his brother and how he interacted. He had always believed his brother to be a cold, ruthless killer. So it made him content to see his older brother completely at peace, his face relaxed in laughter as Naruto recounted the lie that is their first 'kiss'.

Content with the talk and laughter in his surrounding, Sasuke's mind drifted towards his pink-haired former teammate, who was seemingly absent throughout the entire day.

So he may have looked and let his eyes lingered on her lithe figure as she ducked and kicked hundreds of the white Zetsu army. He was merely impressed. Her movements were graceful, despite her terrifying strength, and most crucially, she was unpredictable—using profound medical knowledge to immobilize Kabuto, spraying deadly poison out of her tiny lips, creating a crater with just her fist and healing herself whilst the poisoned throne was still lodged deeply in her upper arm.

He wondered why she hesitated in fighting him during the aftermath of Danzo's demise. Sure, he would've still won but she would be an interesting and worthy opponent. She would give a damn good fight.

Is it possible that after all this time, she still harbored sick puppy love over him? It couldn't be. He heard what she had to say about him yesterday. She had spat out the very traits of his dishonorable clan to describe who he is. And after everything that Itachi had sacrificed, he cursed his past behavior.

He was brought out of his reverie when Kakashi entered the room, "It's official, the members of Konoha council Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane have fled the village. Tsunade is establishing the new council formation as we speak"

"A new council?" Naruto said, rubbing his temple.

Kakashi nodded, "It's most likely that Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku and Hyuuga Hiashi will form the new council. Which most likely mean, that you will soon be pardoned with time in probation, Sasuke."

"I trust that measures have been put in place to anticipate any actions from the fleeing elders?" Itachi inquired politely.

Kakashi crinkled his eyes, "Yes, they are highly skilled shinobi afterall, regardless of their age."

"Just like you, ne, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, bringing the laughter back into the room before he dodged various sharp objects directed towards him.

**Sealing Day**

There was a collectively somber mood in Konoha's hospital. Sakura waited outside the room as Itachi gave Sasuke his parting words. The pink haired medic couldn't help but eavesdrop.

She noted that he was full of wisdom for his age. He made Sasuke promised that he would protect this village for him, he apologized for letting Sasuke grew up by himself and he reminded Sasuke to cherish his life and the people in it.

'_Both remarkable shinobi'_, she admired quietly.

Sakura distanced herself from the door as she heard light footsteps heading her way. "Itachi-san, Sasuke," she greeted the two shinobi brothers towering over her, looking very much alike.

She lead them through the stairs to the main operating theatre on the top floor of the hospital, reserved only for the most grievous injuries, special procedures or important people.

As they entered the operating theatre, they were greeted with a couple familiar faces. Tsunade sitting cross-legged in the middle next to a largely drawn seal on the floor, on her right was Sai ready with his ink and scroll and on her left was Shizune, a pile of scrolls bearing the symbol of Sunagakure on her lap.

Sakura looked up to see members of the new council watching from the gallery along with Naruto and several mentors and members of the Konoha eleven, Kakashi and Gai amongst all of them.

She gave her Shishou a sad smile and the Hokage returned it with a proud smile, a smile reserved only for mothers given to their daughters in admiration.

"Itachi-san, please lie in the middle of the seal," the Hokage instructed the shinobi who obliged.

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm and she was instructed to usher him to sit on the floor next to her, a safe distance away from the seal. He didn't want to leave his brother's side, teeths clenched as he stood his ground.

Itachi looked at him and whispered, "Go with her, otouto."

Exhaling in defeat, Sasuke followed the pink haired medic and crossed his leg as he positioned himself to sit on the floor.

"Sai, you may began drawing," the Hokage instructed, "Itachi-san, Shizune will have to seal your chakra, in the event that your body runs on auto-pilot and attacks us once we activates the seal."

Itachi nodded.

"Sai over here, will use his ink creation to hold you down while we conduct the sealing."

Once Shizune finished sealing all his chakra points, Sai's creation came to life, four beautifully drawn tigers gently holding down the older Uchiha's limbs.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, unable to watch. To his surprise, he saw that Sakura was looking down as well, her shoulder quivering slightly as tears spilled on to her lap.

'Why is _she_ crying for Itachi?' he thought, he must've missed out on a lot, if he missed out on this one.

"Begin!" the Godaime bellowed, the purple seal on her head changed form as her hands glowed blue on top of Itachi's chest. Itachi frowned in confusion, he didn't feel like he was being sealed or put to rest, his body seem to feel more alive by the second.

Sasuke looked at his teammate, now shaking even harder beside him. He then looked at the sealing process before him and notice that something was out of place. Even without his Sharingan, he could see that the Godaime Hokage was literally pouring every inch of her life out of body, into his dead brother.

He could hear his older brother protesing, "Tsunade-sama! No! This was not the plan! Otouto, do something!"

Sasuke realized what was going on… the Godaime Hokage was reviving his older brother, at the expense of her life. He was about to lunged to stop the process and prevent the Hokage from killing herself when a chakra-laden hand stopped his action.

"Sasuke, let Shishou finish her job," Sakura said firmly between her sobbing, "this is what she wanted to do. A Senju giving her life to an Uchiha. It's rather poetically tragic, right, Sasuke?"

Said man looked up to the gallery to see a sobbing Naruto and the members of the new council bowing their head down in respect. He then looked back to where the Godaime was and saw as she gradually ages by the second. The pale boy next to her had his head down while Shizune cried as she physically supported the Hokage from the side.

"I'm sorry for all the animosity between our clan throughout the years, I'm sorry for the sacrifice that you have to make Itachi, I'm sorry for letting you grow up without a family, Sasuke," she said.

"It's NOT your fault! Now somebody stop her!" Itachi shouted.

The younger Uchiha couldn't help but wipe a lone tear from his cheeks as he watched the scene before him unfold. Aware that Sakura's shaking had turned uncontrollable; he slung one arm around her and cradled her face to soothe her.

"Itachi," said the visibly aged Hokage, "I've gambled through my life and lived long enough to see the rise and fall of our village. You have many years ahead of you, Itachi. I hate to see a remarkable shinobi like you rot in the ground, it's your time now."

The Hokage then looked up towards the gallery and spoke to the its viewers, "It's time for a new dawn, please let all our clans live in peace."

With that she slumped on top of Itachi, Sakura quickly sprang on to her feet and rushed to her side. Itachi ordered Sai to quickly release him from his ink animals as he quickly held the Hokage's frail body.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Haruno-san, do something!"

Sakura didn't reply, instead she extricated a scroll out from her pocket and proceeded to read it aloud, "I, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of our noble village Konohagakure, chose Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo a hero to our village as my successor and thereby name him Rokudaime Hokage. I believe that Hatake Kakashi possess the power, wisdom and intelligent to assume this role…"

The pink haired medic paused as she bit back the urge to cry and sob, "… and to lead the village through its new era of prosperity and peace. Let the will of fire burn any hatred that we have left and guide us to the path of the brave ones."

Sakura bowed to the gallery and everyone gave their last and final bow to their Godaime Hokage.

Sasuke walked over and knelt beside his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder head bowed respectfully towards the Hokage.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, thank you, thank you…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and quietly thanked the Hokage. She had brought his precious person back to life in a symbolic manner. It was her way of ending the bitter feud between the two clans that had lasted for centuries.

The young shinobi looked around the room and he suddenly felt amazed and thankful to be in the presence and energy of brave warriors and heroes of Konoha.

He then looked to the side at the two people in the middle of the seal—two shinobi with the purest of conscience who sacrificed their lives for the preservation of peace.

True Heroes, Itachi and Tsunade.

He stood up and walked towards Sakura, who had covered her face with one of her hands, crying. He pulled her towards him and embraced the girl who had given all of her chakra to save his life. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, he let her cry onto his chest.

Sasuke resolved that he would prove her wrong, that he no longer wish to held on to the arrogant traits of the old Uchiha clan and that he would be a better person and a better shinobi for the sake of his former teammates, his brother, the Godaime Hokage and the village.

'_It's time for a new dawn…'_


End file.
